Inside Her Mind
by The Alice of Shredd
Summary: Starfire's wounded in a battle, and there's only one way Robin can save her.
1. The Battle

**Inside Her Mind**

_Rated T_

**First Chapter: The Battle**

"Titans, GO!" I shouted to my teammates. We rushed forward at Cinderblock as he rushed at us. I leaped into the air, pushing with my strong legs so that I rose high into the air, almost to his eye-level.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_!" I heard a voice say in an annoyed-but-calm voice. Over my shoulder, a black tree trunk shot out at Cinderblock and slammed into his face, pieces of wood splintering toward us.

A stream of blue came at Cinderblock's middle, chipping away bits and pieces of stone as I landed a kick to his head. Cinderblock roared and swung his arms at me.

"Robin!" I heard a shout. I looked up and saw a hand reaching for me. I grabbed onto it and felt myself being pulled away, and then lowered to the ground.

"Thanks, Starfire," I said somewhat short of breath. She nodded and flew back up to battle.

A swarm of starbolts flung from her hands landed promptly on Cinderblock's head and ricocheted off, knocking him back. Another tree trunk slammed into him, this time accompanied by a green tyrannosaurus rex. He fell over as the tyrannosaur switched to a pterodactyl and flew away hastily to avoid flailing, rock arms.

I cracked my knuckles. Time for me to attack.

I focused my vision on Cinderblock and threw as many smoke discs as I could with one hand. They landed around him, and white smoke clouded the area. There was another roar, and I leaped into the air at the smoky cloud.

My leg extended, and I felt my foot make contact with something hard. I rebounded, landed on the ground, and got back on my feet.

"Cyborg, blast him!" I yelled, attacking again, trying to see through the haze.

A stream of blue light came again and smacked Cinderblock squarely in the head. Yet another roar of pain erupted from him.

I turned to jump away from him ever-swinging arms but something stopped me. Time seemed to slow as I turned around. The smoke cleared, a scream rang out, and I saw a single, limp, purple form flying through the air. Red hair streamed after it like the tail of a shooting star. A shooting star…!

"Starfire!" I gasped. I scrambled out of the mist and then something hit my head. Hard.

Time sped up again, and I felt my knees buckle under me. I landed on my back in the dirt, but oddly, it didn't hurt. Why?

I heard voices shouting around me, crashes and bangs, more shouting, and finally everything was silent, and my world turned black.


	2. The Infirmary

**Second Chapter: The Infirmary**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What was that infuriating noise? Where was I? How did I get here?

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of footsteps echoed into my ears.

"How are they?" A muffled voice asked. Was it Beast Boy?

"I don't know, man." Cyborg, perhaps…? "Robin took a pretty hard hit. And Starfire…"

His voice dropped out. What _about_ Starfire? Where was she? Where was _I_?

"She's okay," I thought I heard Raven say. "Just a little… battered."

"She took a bad fall, Rae. She's not just okay."

"She's better than Robin, that's for sure."

"That's true," Cyborg said solemnly. "But that doesn't mean that she's alright."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep beep.

Beep beep.

"Hey," said Beast Boy's voice. "Is one of them-"

I heard a door slide open. "You guys awake?" It was Cyborg again.

I opened my eyes. The world spun around me, swirling lights shining dimly from the ceiling. Where was I?

"Robin?" Raven asked as she, BB, and Cyborg walked over to my bed. My _bed_?

I closed my eyes again. I knew where I was; the Infirmary. That beeping must have been my heart monitor. "Hey," I mumbled.

"Finally!" Cyborg said. "You guys have been out for hours! Almost a whole day! We were wondering if you'd ever get up again! You took a pretty good whack to the head by Cinderblock!"

He kept going, but I didn't hear him. I remembered… the fight, the smoke discs, the person flinging through the air-

"Starfire!" I yelped, sitting up and opening my eyes. I looked around at them wildly. The world spun again pain shot up my spine, but I didn't care. Pain was stupid, meaningless.

"Where is she!" I asked harshly, ripping the suctioned wires from my skin's surface.

"Hey, dude-" BB tried to speak, but I sent him a glance and he was silent.

Where was she! Why were they so quiet! What happened to her? She was thrown, and then I blacked out…

"She's right there," Raven said calmly and pointed to a curtain on my left. "She's fine. She's seen better days, but she's breathing."

Breathing? I ran my fingers through my hair, felt the stinging pain from my head. She was breathing? That meant she could've…

I shuddered, pushing away the thought. She was breathing and alive and just a little battered. Right? I shook my head and soon realized that it was a mistake. My mind whirled and my stomach churned, then I bent over the side of the bed and vomited on the floor almost directly next to Raven.

"Ewww!" Beast Boy yelped, jumping away. Raven's face held a disgusted expression, but she grabbed a roll or paper towels from the nearby cupboard and began cleaning it up.

"Sorry," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She nodded and looked up at me.

"You can take a look at her, if you feel well enough."

I smiled weakly and swung my legs onto the opposite side of the bed. Cyborg grabbed one arm, and Beast Boy put the other around his shoulders. I stood up weakly and gritted my teeth, then began to walk.

It wasn't so much that my legs hurt, it was that my mind wouldn't stay focused. The room spun more and more with every step.

Once I neared the curtain, I recoiled from my teammates' grasp and pushed it aside.

"Starfire," I whispered hoarsely.


	3. For Now

**Third Chapter: For Now**

She lay there with a pained look on her face, which was hidden by red, thick hair.

I sat on the edge of her bed and touched her hair gently. Something was wrong with it: it was matted; a dark red crusty substance coated it…

My God.

"Blood!" I asked under my breath in a scratchy voice.

I saw Cyborg nod grimly behind me, and Beast Boy just walked away sadly.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I asked worriedly. No one answered me. "Right!"

Raven walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Like I said before, she's seen better days. She'll be alright; at least that's what we think."

I looked at her, then back to Starfire. "What happened?"

She nodded and began to speak. "Well, when you created that cloud of smoke, Starfire was right next to Cinderblock, fighting him. I'm guessing you attacked him after you leaped in there and, well…" She paused.

"And what?" I gasped. "Don't tell me I accidentally hit _her_ instead-"

"No, no. Your attack… made him even madder than he already was. He swung him arms around him, trying to find you, but-"

"He found Star instead," Cyborg finished. "She went flying into the air, and then landed a ways away. She was knocked out when Cinderblock hit her, and couldn't stop herself from falling."

"What… what did she hit?" I asked. "Besides the ground?"

"Actually," Beast Boy said, walking closer again. "She didn't hit the ground. She was flung into a forest, and hit some trees, then sort of landed on a bunch of branches."

"And the battle?" I asked, hoping for some better news.

Cyborg smiled, the first in a while. "We kicked Cinderblock's butt! Raven went to go find Starfire and I dragged you outta Cinderblock's arm's reach, so we were kinda busy. But BB here went T-Rex on him and after a few attacks he was down for the count! Cinderblock, that is…"

"Good job," I said.

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, it was nothing!"

I tried to smile, but it came out as a pained smirk. "So, when will she wake up?" I asked, gesturing to the limp Starfire.

The other three looked at each other carefully, but Raven was the one who finally spoke. "We're not sure. She could slip into a coma at any time. She hit her head awfully hard, Robin."

"You just said she's okay!"

She shook her head. "She _is_… for now."


	4. Sticks, Stones, Starfire

**Fourth Chapter: Sticks, Stones, Starfire**

About two hours later, after a useless but heated discussion on how we should handle Starfire's condition, I went to my room and locked the door behind me. It was such a waste of time, not knowing what Starfire was going through, not knowing what was wrong, not knowing how to cure her.

I stopped as I passed my mirror. Was that me? I bent closer and saw that, yes, it _was_ me.

I noticed for the first time that my clothes were incredibly soiled, most likely from falling into the dirt after Cinderblock whacked me, and that my usually-spiked hair was tangled and messy. I had a large bruise over a good portion of the left side of my face, again thanks to Cinderblock, not to mention a random cut that was covered by dried blood.

I assumed I had gotten that because I had fallen on a stick or something, but I couldn't be sure.

There was a knock on my door and a voice said, "Robin?" It was Raven.

I walked over to the door while attempting to fix my hair, and then opened it quickly. "Yes?"

"Come with me," she said softly and turned to walk away.

"What?" I asked, not moving an inch.

"Come with me," she repeated, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Why?"

She sighed, though I wasn't sure of the reason. She was the one who had said that I needed to stay in my room to get some rest. Didn't she want me to get better?

"Robin…" she muttered slowly. This wasn't like her. What was going on?

Realization hit me then.

"She's not dead, is she!" I shouted bluntly, my voice more fierce than I intended.


	5. Charm

**Fifth Chapter: Charm**

After a few seconds of silence, Raven smiled. Smiled! I debated in my mind whether or not that was a good thing, and whether or not I should be angry.

"No."

Thank you, God! I heaved a sigh and shivered slightly. "That's great!" I breathed. "But why-"

"Just come with me, I'll explain it once we get there."

I looked skeptically at her. This could be important, or it could be a bad attempt to cheer me up. Or both…

I nodded after a moment. She resumed walking and, this time, I followed.

After a few minutes had passed, I found myself at the Infirmary door, still wondering what exactly was going on.

Raven led me inside the dark room and-

Wait. Dark? Why was it-

I looked around and instantly realized that she had set up some sort of ancient spell. There was a book on the floor, surrounded by a symbol unknown to me and a bunch of lit candles. I looked up at her. "Raven?"

She was flipping through pages in another book. "Hold on…"

I waited until she had closed the book again to speak, but she cut me off hastily.

"I found it. According to this, the charm will allow you exactly two hours to get whatever you need done, and-"

"Raven," I said loudly. Her gaze seemed to finally focus on me.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why'd you set this whole thing up? And _what_ do I need to get done?"

She blinked. I suppose she hadn't realized that she left out one minor detail; what the enchantment would do.

"I didn't explain it?" She asked.

"No, actually."

She smiled weakly. "Well…"

I raised my eyebrows. What did the spell do? Why was she acting like a guilty child?

"I found a way to talk to Starfire."


	6. Inside Her Mind

**Sixth Chapter: Inside Her Mind**

"_I found a way to talk to Starfire."_

It took me a few minutes for that comment to sink in. She found a way… to _talk_… to _Starfire_? But… **how**?

My surprise must have been obvious, because she shrugged and did a mental check on the symbols in the middle of the ring of candles while I just stood there in shock.

"B-b-but how!" I voiced my doubt loudly.

She turned back to me and put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Beast Boy and Cyborg knew that I could talk to her, but they didn't want me to do it. You'll have to be quiet if you want to. Now, everything is all set, so take my hand."

I stared at her. "Ex-excuse me?" I stumbled for words.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it, and read from this book with me." She raised one hand and offered it to me, and raised the other and held it out, trying to balance the heavy book.

I gently grasped her hand, as if it were poison. To my surprise, it was warm. I honestly don't know what I had been expecting. Snake skin, perhaps?

"Before we read, you're going to have to touch Starfire."

I blushed. Again, she rolled her eyes. I reached out to touch Starfire's arm. It was cool and limp. I recoiled instinctively.

"You have to." She said. I gulped and set my hand down on Star's arm again. Unless you have ever touched a dead or dying friend that you would do _anything_ to save, you have no idea how I felt. And with the added guilt of possibly causing her current condition, I suffered even more.

I cringed and looked back at Raven. She gave me a small, reassuring smile. "Ready?"

I stared at her for a moment. "Who could be ready for _this_?"

Her smile, however small it was, instantly dropped from her face and was replaced by a scowl. "Now we have to read." She commanded without a single word to my comment.

We read slowly, but I still fumbled with my words. Who made up the Azarathean language, anyway?

"_Amous, dinju, arben, cynia,_" we said slowly. "_Camous, arcon, psarmin, linua._"

Then I saw a flash of light so blinding that I had to close my eyes.

"Get ready," I heard Raven say from my right. Ready? For what?

And then I felt myself dropping down into nothingness. My mind raced. Where would we land? Where were we going? And how were we going to talk to Starfire?

Another unexpected burst of light lit my vision, and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell we were in a bright, sunny place. Just as suddenly as the light had come, I felt the ground under my feet. I fell forward and noticed the grass under my hands. I opened my eyes and looked around in wonder.

A sparkling lake was a few feet from my face, with fresh, green grass surrounding it, and what looked like an orchard on the other side. The trees there were also bright and colorful, and I began to doubt that some of those trees weren't human. After all, who's seen a pure white tree? Or maybe a yellow or purple one? Not to mention a deep blue one…

Actually, they were all different colors; every tint in the rainbow that you could want!

"Where are we?" I muttered softly, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Her… mind…" I heard a weak voice say.

I looked down and saw Raven sitting there on the ground, her head in her hands, and in apparent pain. Without a thought, I stumbled over to her. "Raven, what's-"

"I'm going to leave you here, okay? You can stay, but I can't. It was too much work simply getting us into her mind, so-"

I didn't here the rest of the words; I was having a conflict with myself between two main issues; how did we get in Starfire's mind, and what was wrong with Raven.

The latter of the two skirmishes instantly became the top priority as I saw her gasp for breath, still smiling comfortingly. "You have to… find Star…fire…and get her…out…" She closed her eyes.

"Raven!" I asked, afraid of being left in this strangely inhuman habitat without any idea how to get back to reality. "Is this why they didn't want you to do the spell?"

She nodded.

And then, before my eyes, she seemingly dissolved into midair. "Raven?" I repeated, this time less anxiously. Wherever she went, I was sure that it would be better than here. "Great," I muttered loudly. "Now I have no idea how to get out of this freakish place!"

"It… isn't freakish!" Came a voice.

I spun around and stared at the speaker.

"Starfire!" I practically yelled as I got to my feet. "You're…is this really…you know…"

"I don't know what you're _blabbering_ about," she said snappishly, "But I hate having a complete stranger in here. How did you get in here, anyway?"

I watched in horror as her hands and eyes glowed bright red. I realized for the first time that she was not in her usual outfit. Her clothes and eyes, where they were supposed to be purple and green, were instead a dark crimson.

She continued, "I probably won't ever know, now will I? Anyway, I do know one thing: how I'm going to get you **out**."


	7. Parts of Her

**Seventh Chapter: Parts of Her**

I simply stared in horror at her as she advanced toward me. I found myself again wondering what was going on when another voice, the same but different, interrupted us and made me look up.

"Don't hurt him," she said. I widened my eyes. _Another_ Starfire walked toward us, the exact same as the first, only _her_ clothes and eyes were dark blue, not crimson. What's the dark blue stand for? Icy behavior? Rude? A person that often gave people the cold shoulder?

My thoughts were broken as she continued talking.

"Hi! I'm Justice, and this is Irritated. You were asking if we were Starfire? Naw, we're not. Well, actually, sort of. Then again, not really. But on the other hand, we-"

"We are parts of her."

I looked over my shoulder to see yet another Starfire climbing out of the lake, her clothes and eyes grey. Another one? But what did the grey stand for? And why had she been in the lake? It just made her dripping wet, and probably cold, too.

As I thought about that, though, I realized how warm it was in this place. One more question to be answered in time. For now, though, I pushed it away.

"I," she replied to my earlier thoughts, "Am Harmony. Welcome to Starfire's mind."

"Irry posed a great point!" stated Justice randomly. I figured that Irry was Irritated's nickname, since Irritated was not the best name to have.

"What point?" 'Irry' asked.

"She meant to ask how you got in here, and who you are." Harmony said slowly, as if bored.

"Well," I said, not sure of how to talk, not to mention how to react to these strange people.

"Well?" Irry prodded.

"Well… I'm Robin, and-"

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted a voice that made me jump. An additional Starfire, this time themed yellow, bounced over. No, really. She bounced, leaped, and pretty much flew over to us from my left.

"YOU'RE ROBIN!"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Can you lower your voice, Miss…"

"I AM-" She paused and quieted her tone. "Sorry. It's habit!" She shrugged as if it meant nothing to her, which I began to suspect was true.

"She's _annoying_." Irry said sarcastically, and received a whack to the back of her head from Justice.

"Go on," I said, beginning to get annoyed myself. Was I even in Starfire's mind anymore? I mean, think about it:

Starfire was an innocent Tamaranean who loved everything and everyone who was nice to her, and these 'parts' of her, whatever _that_ meant, were… not.

"I'm Bliss!" The yellow-clad Starfire said. "And you…" she held out the 'ooh', "Are Robin!"

"No. Way. I would never. Have guessed."

"Irry," Justice warned. Harmony was simply standing there, gazing across the lake longingly, not paying any attention to the others, or me.

I nodded, despite all of the distractions that were doing flips and backbends in my mind.

"As I was saying, though, Robin, I know who you are!"

Irry opened her mouth, but then closed it again wisely as Justice gave her a fiery glare.

"And how do you know who I am?" I asked slowly.

"Because Starfire –that is, Innocence- talks about you all the time! And Lust _loves_ to rant and rave in her deeeeeep voice about-"

I raised my hand so that it was about chin-level, halting her spiel. "Really, I don't need to know that much. To answer your question from before, I got in here via Raven's spell. I don't know if you know Raven, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy, but it doesn't matter. I'm actually looking for Starfire. The real one…"

There was a silence, and then Harmony raised her arm and pointed out across the lake. "She's there. On that island. Innocence, I mean. Starfire's main feeling, the one who runs this place. If you noticed, the trees on the far side of the lake are fading into our colors. They all were purple and white, for Compassion and Innocence, respectively. Now…" She gestured over across the glimmering lake again. "They're mostly different colors, though about half are still purple. But Compassion didn't have as big as a role, so with Innocence out of it…"

I nodded, and remembered the white, purple, dark blue, and yellow trees. "So, how do I get there? The island, I mean…"

She looked down at the ground, then up at Irry. "Your boat…?"

Irry glared at her and began to walk away. "No. Definite no. And I'm guessing you don't want Lust's boat, but I'm **sure** Miss Annoying over here-" Justice raised her hand warningly. "I mean, Bliss, would love to hoist you there. And with Justice's help, you won't fall in."

I raised my eyebrows as she and Harmony walked away in different directions; Harmony into the lake, and Irry away from it.

I looked at the remaining two, hoping that they would help. Bliss smiled and flew into the air, then offered me her hand.

Déjà vu! But from where…

The battle. The injury. Cinderblock. The Infirmary. The enchantment. The-

I shook my head. That could wait. I only had two hours from the real world to be in Star's mind, and I had no idea how fast time passed in this strange location in comparison to reality.

"You coming?" Justice asked, also now hovering about me with an extended hand. I smiled slowly and took their hands.

I was lifted off the ground and over the lake. They were great flyers, in spite of all Irry had said, and we reached the island in a few minutes.

The trees here looked almost normal, and the sand under my shoes _was_ normal.

"Where-" I began to ask, but Justice shook her head.

"She's farther in, but you'd better be careful."

"Alright…"

"Oh," Bliss added, letting go of my hand. "You really should be weary. I heard Lust was in there."

She smiled comfortingly, and I couldn't help but smile, too. She truly _was_ part of Starfire.

The two of them flew back into the air, turning their faces to the far edge. Bliss waved over her shoulder at me and poked Justice so that she followed suit.

I laughed and waved, and was about to turn around when a silky, tan-orange hand appeared on my shoulder, moving down across my collarbone and up to my other shoulder where it gripped gently to my uniform. A deep, seductive voice whispered close to my ear, "Hello, Robin."


	8. Lust

**Eighth Chapter: Lust**

My eyes widened as I spun around hastily, knocking the arm down.

I wasn't sure if I was surprised or not to see yet another Starfire standing there. After all, I'd already met four other Starfires, but none that acted like… that…before even speaking to me at all.

She smiled slyly at me, and continued to speak in that same, deep, beautifully deep, voice.

"Robin, you must have heard about me," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at me, and I realized just how striking and gorgeous Starfire could look.

Wait… what? Did I just-

I was frozen in place by my thoughts. Where did _that_ come from?

I felt her fingers on my shoulder again, and her breath warm on my face. I blinked, then once more. This wasn't the real her. I had to ignore it to save the _real_ her.

"C'mon, Robby," she breathed, literally an inch from my face. "Can't you spare some time for Lust?"

I shook her off half-heartedly. Gotta stay focused on the task at hand.

"Why are you looking for little ol' Innocence, anyway? She's so booooring!" she whined.

Gotta stay focused.

Her breath was like a mint for my mind, clearing everything away and only leaving her sweet scent, the scent of roses and lavender-

Gotta stay focused!

I yanked myself away, avoiding her hypnotic, deep-pink eyes.

"I-I-I have to g-go!" I stuttered and swiftly walked past her, down the trodden path that led far into the forest. I could tell she was perplexed but followed me anyway.

"Come on, Robinnnn!" she whined again, flying next to me and landing right in front of me. I stumbled to a stop, trying not to crash into her.

"Aww," she pouted cutely. _Cutely_! I shuddered, and made a mental note to apologize to the real Starfire when everything was sorted out.

"I wished you would've run into me!" she laughed, placing her warm, soft hand on my cheek and smiling serenely.

I had a feeling that there was a second meaning to that, but I just walked around her again. She stuck her tongue out behind my back, knowing that I could still see her. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

After a few minutes she began talking again, though this time not so close to my face. My mind cleared and we actually talked. Occasionally, I found myself stopping to ask her directions to Innocence.

When we finally got to a ring of trees and a crystal archway, she stopped. "Sorry, but I can't any further."

I looked at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I…I feel like I'm stealing something if I go in with you."

I stared at her, and my surprise was clearly obvious because she laughed and said, "Hey. Even _I_ have a sense of guilt and respect for others! Some others, at least, but Innocence takes top priority in here even if I **don't** like her. Especially right now."

She looked at the ground. "Well, g'bye!"

I watched her leave, but was taken aback when she turned around and said, "Oh, and to wake Innocence up… you might have to kiss her."


	9. Three Figures

**Ninth Chapter: Three Figures**

"…_you might have to kiss her."_

I didn't even notice Lust as she had left through the forest, my mind was twirling so much. My stomach began to feel as if it had been twisted into knots. Kiss her?

It wasn't so much that I didn't like Starfire… I did, I truly liked her, but… would it be alright to kiss her… without her knowing?

I pushed the thought out of my mind and exhaled slowly. I would think about that if I had to do it, and if I had to choose between reviving her with or without the kiss, I would-

"Robin."

I must've at least five feet into the air, my thoughts clouding all of my senses. Once I had focused, I noticed shadowy figures sitting on a tree branch to my right; three of them. There was a reclining figure, a slouched figure, and a figure that stood and walked over.

"Yes, you." Another voice said. It sounded smaller, somehow. I assumed the first voice was the standing figure, and the second was the slouching one. All three, I figured, were Starfires.

As my vision focused even more and they each approached me, I noticed that one was wearing black, one was wearing dark green, and one was wearing the darkest purple I've ever seen.

"I'm Compassion," The one in purple said, and I nodded, remembering what Harmony had said about her. She pointed to the one in black, and then the one in green. "Meet Sorrow and Mysty. Mysterious, actually, but we call her Mysty. She's the one in green. They're my friends. And you're Robin. I heard you and Lust talking, and Harmony told me a bit about the situation before going back to swim in the lake."

I nodded. She seemed like a mix of Harmony and Justice, with her direct comments and cool, clear way of speaking. "Hi," I replied quietly. Smooth, Robin. _Very_ smooth.

Sorrow slinked up to me while staring intently at the ground. "Do you hate me?" she asked, and I admit; I was taken aback. She continued, though, "Because everyone else does. All of them. Everyone here, and there, and out there."

I raised my eyebrows as Compassion gave her a hug, muttering something about liking her just fine.

"Don't mind them," Mysty said from behind me. Behind me? I don't remember her getting back there…

"Oh, hush, Mysty!" Compassion said, still hanging onto Sorrow.

She shrugged carelessly. "So, you're Robin, hunh?"

I nodded for a second time and turned to face her fully. "Yeah; why?"

She shrugged again. "I dunno. Heard a bit about you, though. Lust seems to like you."

"B-b-but not me," Sorrow whispered sadly. "She _hates_ me…"

"Shut up," an aggravated voice said loudly from above us, and soon Irry landed next to me, glaring at Mysty and Sorrow.

"Hey!" Compassion said brightly, letting go of Sorrow and bounding over to Irry.

"Hey."

I rolled my eyes. "And what're you doing here?"

Igrry put her hands on her hips and smiled slyly. "I heard you had a little run-in with Lust, and I thought you might've needed help."

"Well, I don't, so-"

"So, then I came over simply because you've already been in here an hour from your world. Well, an hour and a half, to be precise. Our time is a little wacky in here. But to be blunt, you don't have too much time left, so you have got to get to Innocence."

"I'm going, I'm going!" I said with a laugh and turned around to continue down the path.

Sorrow stepped out of my way and headed deep into the forest. I turned to the other three and gestured down the path. "Are you coming with me?"


	10. Innocence

**Tenth Chapter: Innocence**

They looked at each other slowly, and then Irry said, "I'm not coming. Only Compassion could help you, and she may not be able t do much. Mysty, c'mon."

Mysty rose into the air with Irry, and they flew over the treetops and out of sight. Compassion turned to me with a businesslike air. "I can help you to a point, but to get there and have you finish in the next twenty-five minutes, we have to go. Now. We're not far off, though, so just getting there won't take long."

I nodded and followed her as soon as she began walking. After only a few seconds, she stopped and pointed to another line of trees with a crystal arc in between. A marble building was hidden by the trees, but it was still massive to my eyes.

"That's it." She tried to step closer but stumbled back slightly. "Ah, just as I thought."

She turned back to me. "In there, you'll find Innocence. I cannot go with you beyond this point; only Innocence and you or another person from your reality can enter." And with that, she flew away, leaving me with only the arch and no clue what to do.

I looked back up at it cautiously, wondering what could be inside. Innocence, obviously, but what else? I hesitantly walked inside the marble building.

I found myself at the foot of a large, grand staircase. With the feeling of being watched, I climbed the steps one at a time, my feet making soft clops as I ascended.

At the top, there were two doors; one was open, and a greenhouse of sorts seemed to be inside, and the other was closed. I first went into the greenhouse and found it silent, so I went to the other door: the closed door.

The door creaked as it opened, the haunting sort of creak that reminded me that my friend could be dying, the sort of creak that reminded me that I had little time left and still didn't know what was going on with the 'real' Starfire.

I was surprised to see an ordinary room, exactly like Starfire's from the tower. The only difference was that the bed's sheets, the walls, the floor, the ceiling –all of it- was white. A pure but not blinding sort of white that could make you feel sleepy and calm.

A figure rose from the bed, a person draped in a white robe. She had white hair and silver eyes. It was quite a contrasting look, with her clothes against tan-orange skin.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at me.

Looking at me? Awake?

I laughed and smacked my head gently. Lust had just said that whole sleeping bit to annoy me, hadn't she?

I lowered my hand, but something caught it. I looked up at the Starfire standing in front of me and noticed her dress.

It was white and was laced up the front and back. The bottom was puffed out slightly, arching out and down in a steep slope. Her white gloved hands held my own, and she was gazing at my forehead, where I had hit myself.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, and I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I just thought of something… stupid."

She let go of my hand and gazed out the window distantly. "That's perfect."

I stared at her. What was wrong with her? She was innocent, as her name suggested, and nothing more. So what did the others think was wrong?

Suddenly, a loud thump pulled me out of my thoughts. Innocence had collapsed on the floor for no apparent reason.

So _that's_ what was wrong, I thought as I rushed over to see if she was alright.

She sat up and smiled genuinely. "I am fine. Simply tired, but that is nothing new. I suppose the excitement of hearing of my Robin coming to visit wore me out faster than usual."

Excitement? When was it exciting? We just said hello! And… _my_ Robin?

"I am fine, as I said before," she said, and I took her hand and hoisted her to her feet. She glided to her bed and sat amidst the white, silk sheets and smiled. "But now I must rest."

I nodded and let go of her hand. She laid down flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She silently clasped her hands and set them palms-down on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	11. Breathless

**Eleventh Chapter: Breathless**

I sighed as well, and pulled a chair up to her bedside. I was determined to find out what was wrong, even if it meant listening to her every soft breath as she slept, even if it meant staying there until she awoke.

But I only have a few minutes left, I reminded myself, and began pacing back and forth along the long wall of her room. My footsteps on the marble floor fell in time with her breathing as I thought as deeply as she slept.

What would happen when the time expired? Would it cause Starfire's mind damage?

I shivered at the thought. I already did sufficient damage, didn't I?

I sighed and stopped pacing. Around me, it was silent. Why was it silent? It shouldn't-

My eyes landed on Innocence and I let out a gasp. The usual rhythm of her chest rising up and falling down as she slept was broken, her breath gone.

I stumbled to the bed, wishing with my entire mind heart that Innocence was alright, that she wasn't dead. If Innocence was gone, then most of Starfire, and possibly Star herself would be…

I gulped. It wouldn't happen. It couldn't! She's a Titan! My friend! She wouldn't die, right? She wouldn't…

…Right?

My head spun as I reached out to touch her. Her cool skin against my own made a shiver run down my spine, and her lifeless form made me draw back from her bed.

I forced myself back to her, though, and felt dizzy as I neared her face. She was pale and cold, growing cooler every minute. I ripped off my glove and set my hand on her cheek. She was going fast, and there was nothing that I could do to stop her. Soon she would be… _gone_.


	12. Pulse

_**Chapter Twelve: Pulse**_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Raven opened her eyes wearily and sat up. Where, she thought, Am I?_

"_What did he do to you!" Beast Boy demanded, hurrying over. Raven stared at him blankly, and then looked down at what she was laying on. A hospital bed… The Infirmary! But there were no wires stuck to her; no IV in her arm; simply a pillow behind her head and blankets below her._

"_What's going on-"_

"_We found **him** draped over Starfire, with you on the floor beside him!"_

_Raven widened her eyes and remembered what had happened. "The enchantment-"_

"_Hey," Cyborg's head popped around the doorway, and then stepped in all the way._

_Raven blinked, totally confused._

"_Yeah, she's up. And when the idiot gets up, I'll smash his brain to smithereens and-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, chill, little dude. You haven't heard their explanation. I mean, there's gotta be a good reason for their…erm… placements!"_

_Raven nodded and looked at the frustrated and furious Beast Boy. "There is! I was doing the spell that you told me not to do, and it worked. I'm guessing that when we entered Starfire's mind, we were knocked unconscious. And since I was standing and Robin was next to me, touching Starfire so that we could get through to her…."_

"_You simply collapsed in your places, right?" Cyborg asked. Raven turned her gaze to him and nodded again. He grinned and whacked Beast Boy's shoulder. "See, BB?"_

_Beast Boy just muttered something and narrowed his eyes. "Still, it looked pretty incriminating, didn't it?"_

_The other two just stared at him._

"_Well," Cyborg said loudly, breaking the awkward silence. "I can't believe that you disobeyed orders and risked your own safety for Star, but I suppose we can untie **him**."_

_Raven raised her eyebrows. "Of course I would help her. She's a fellow Titan, and my friend. And Robin would probably kill himself if she died. But…you tied him up?"_

"_Beast Boy here made me!" He insisted, pointing at the hunched green figure now straightening up the cupboards. "He was like, 'That jerk! Leave him alone in here for five minutes alone with an unconscious girl, and-'"_

"_Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, spinning around angrily. "I said that it looked incriminating!"_

_He stormed out of the room, and then marched back in._

"_You're… coming back?" Cyborg asked. BB nodded fiercely._

"_Yes, since the… incident…occured! There's still an unconscious girl in here!"_

_Cyborg rolled his eyes and grabbed Beast Boy's arm. He yanked him out the door with him and they both marched down the hallway. "See?" Raven heard him ask Beast Boy. "Now we're both out!"_

_Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, and then walked over to the bed in which Robin was tied. She began undoing the buckles and ropes, and then took his pulse._

_Or would've, if there had been one._


	13. Not Quite A Regular Event

**Thirteenth Chapter: Not Quite A Regular Event**

I kneeled by Innocence's bed and bent over her, listening to her heartbeat. There was nothing but a faint, uneven th-thump. I exhaled and stood up, debating what to do. Which, of course, I didn't _know_!

I spun around and looked for something to help her; a potion, a liquid, something! But all I could see around me was a dizzying white, the white of forgetting and blinding pain.

I turned back to the bed and heard a voice that I recognized as Lust's.

"Take my parting advice," her silky-smooth voice said. I turned around and saw her at the doorway, leaning against the post. "It'll work, trust me."

"How did you get in here?" I asked hastily.

"She's out of it, so this building free turf now. No guards or repellants to keep us out!"

_Us_? What did she mean by '_us_'?

And then I noticed Compassion, Harmony, and Irry behind her. The four of them came into the room and joined me at Innocence's bedside.

"So that's why we could get in…" Irry muttered. She looked up at me. "Any ideas?"

I choked back words. Of course I didn't have any ideas! "She's… almost…" I tried to say.

Compassion looked at Harmony. "Can't you do something? Ease her trifled mind, like you always say when these things happen?"

The made it sound like a regular event!

Harmony shook her head placidly. "No. Meddling with her mind now might be the end of her. Wrecking even some small detail of her might mean that Starfire –the real one- could never wake."

"Th-that would be awf…awful!" I stuttered, my breath ragged and my voice hoarse.

"Yes," Compassion whispered. "It would be awful to have that happen… although I _do_ know _one_ way to stop it. Only one, but I'm sure that it will work."

My heart leaped up to my throat in anticipation. "What?"

Lust smirked and set her hand on Compassion's shoulder. "What did I say before?"

Harmony seemed to appear in front of me. "Kiss her."


	14. Chaos

**Fourteenth Chapter: Chaos**

I stood silently and still, as if I was suddenly a stone statue caught in the act of surprise.

Irry pushed Harmony out of my way. "You have to. She's been talking about that being the only way to revive her, just in case she does fall ill. And it never occurred to us that you would actually be in here when she did."

I shook my head. "No way. I wouldn't! I _couldn't_!"

"Do you want to save her?" Irry asked seriously. I stared at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Then, you have to. Hands down! Or else we'll all be gone, or maybe Starfire will be ruled by conflicting personalities- us."

I continued to stare.

"Yes," Harmony chimed in. "You must. As you said before, soon she will be gone."

I thought for a moment, and then realized I had never said that, merely thought it.

"Don't ask," Compassion said lightly, sensing my confusion.

I looked at each of them in turn, and then nodded. "Fine, I will. But does it have to be…"

"Yes, for goodness sake!" Irry practically shouted shrilly. For some reason, though, she seemed more desperate than angry. "You have to kiss her lips! You know, the breath of life!" She stepped toward me and jabbed my chest with her finger. "And you're going to do it, right? You have to! Save us all! Save your friend! Save-"

Her shrieking was interrupted by the cracking and breaking of glass. The window's long pane of glass splintered and then crashed to the ground, strangely not moving toward us at all. To my surprise, a new Starfire appeared, crouched on the floor among the glass, not noticing the drops of blood on her shard-cut hands. "That's enough."

I stepped back and was about to bump into Irry when she unexpectedly moved away and toward the window hesitantly. "Chaos," I heard her whisper in a quiet, worried tone of voice I'd never known that she could possess. "Why are you here?"

Compassion flung herself in front of Innocence and I. "Do not touch them!" she shouted.

The new Starfire, I realized, was different than the others, even Innocence. She had ripped, silver rags of clothes tied onto her figure to cover the bare minimum. They were covered in black splotches that I assumed were dried blood, stained onto the torn fabric in random patches of darkness.

A shiver ran down my spine as she spoke in a cold, precise voice. "I am here to settle your debates. My shadows have disappeared because, without Innocence to counteract them, they cannot exist."

"What?" Irry breathed. The look on her face seemed to argue within itself whether to cower from or embrace the new Starfire.

"You cannot have night without day, can you? You cannot have love without hate, can you? You cannot have land without the water to define what you are able to stand on. You cannot have evil without the good to define what the line between them." She gestured to the unmoving form of Innocence lying among her white sheets. "You cannot have death without life. And to keep that life, You-Who-Are-Dubbed-Robin, you must give that life back to her."

I stared at the new Starfire in awe. What did she mean by-

"So, the question now stands. Will you oblige to the task?"

I blinked, and then heard myself answer, "Yes."


	15. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos

_**Fifteenth Chapter: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos**_

_Raven stepped away from Robin and looked around. Beast Boy and Cyborg's voices continued to echo from down the hall, but they seemed to be walking farther away, not closer. Thankfully._

_Raven smiled grimly. Two hours were almost up. In fact, they **were** up. And it was time to get Robin back. No, not just Robin. Both of them._

_She placed her hands on Robin's pale, clammy forehead and muttered clearly, "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."_

_A flash of light erupted from where she stood, and when it faded she was gone._


	16. Kiss

**Sixteenth Chapter: Kiss**

"_So, the question now stands. Will you oblige to the task?"_

"_Yes."_

What was I supposed to say? 'No, sorry, I can't, because I refuse to kiss my friend, even if it will save her life. In the meantime, though, let's talk about fuzzy purple flying squirrels as we watch her die, and then I'll say goodbye and let Lust and the You-Who-Are-Dubbed-Robin girl rule this freakish place'?

No, I couldn't do that. No one would, but I… I couldn't _kiss_ her!

"Good," the new Starfire said in that same tone of voice.

I looked up at her. "Listen, I-"

"Do it."

"But I-"

"Now."

"I can't, Starfire's my-"

"Friend, right?" She spat. "Or is she more, Robin?"

My jaw must've hit the floor, it dropped so far.

"Is it that you don't want to kiss her because you do not like her that way, or is it that you don't want to kiss her because you fear her learning the truth?"

I continued my wide-eyed stare.

"Face it, Mr. I-Supposedly-Have-No-Feelings. You don't have a choice. No one but you minds what you have to do. She's going fast, and you've wasted at least ten minutes simply procrastinating. Just get it over with, will you?"

I blinked once, then again, and then a third time. "Al-Al-right-t… I-I-I'll try," I stuttered.

She smirked. "Good boy."

It felt like a dream, turned to Innocence's limp, motionless form, leaning over it with her face no more an inch from mine. I closed my eyes, resisting.

I realized at that moment that that Starfire, whichever one she was, was right. I liked Starfire. No, that's not right. I _loved_ her. And I'd been refusing to give in to the other's words for the simple fact that I had been afraid, for the first time in my life, of rejection.

I almost laughed, but opened my eyes to find the face of Innocence directly in front of mine. She really was beautiful, and her expression was so peaceful and serious.

I closed my eyes again, almost defying the temptation.

But temptation is a powerful thing, and soon I found my lips on hers. The taste of mint and roses swept over me. The world faded away when I opened my eyes to find hers open, too, and her arms wrapped around the back of my neck. I sat on her bed and leaned back, still kissing her gently. She followed me and a moan escaped her throat. The color returned to her face quickly as I felt her fingers run up the back of my head, through my gelled hair, and then back down the base of my neck.

And then the spell broke and the world crashed back to my eyes as I heard Raven's hoarse voice say, "Oh, my, god."


	17. Time's Up

**Seventeenth Chapter: Time's Up**

I spun my head so fast that I think I heard my neck crack. I leaped up off of the bed and away from Innocence, who didn't seem fazed at all.

Raven had a hand clapped over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates! She stepped back and ran into the door's frame with a loud _bang_.

Regularly, it would have been funny, but when you're caught kissing a friend only assumed to be your friend by another friend who seems to be surprised by the fact that a friend is kissing a different 'friend' and would kiss that friend even when another friend came in and-

Nevermind.

"Uh," I tripped over my words. "This… isn't… Raven, I-"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over and they started to smolder and glow beneath her raised hood. She just stood there. The world seemed to stand still as stone.

That is, until a white shelf on the other side of the room became encased by a black shadow and cracked almost exactly in half, spilling all of the white pottery and white roses onto the floor in a messy puddle.

"Raven," I said croakily. Why were her powers breaking things now? She couldn't have been mad about the kiss…could she?

Raven gasped and stumbled backwards. I looked at her eyes; they were normal again, and for some reason it looked as if she just realized that she had broken the shelf.

"I-" She gulped and looked around. For the second time in less than three hours, she smiled for a reason unknown to me. "Sorry!"

I gave her a strange look, and then strode back over to Innocence's side. "Raven, this is-"

"Innocence, I know."

I gave her another strange look, and she laughed. Laughed!

"I've been in here before, but never seen…" she paused and closed her eyes. I was about to speak when she exhaled slowly and opened them again.

She was hiding something, I knew.

"I'm glad to see you both alright. Now, we have to go."

"But Raven!" Innocence whined, talking for the first time since her awakening. "You just got here!"

Irry nodded. "You really _should_ stay. You haven't been here in a while."

Raven rolled her eyes and quickly looked around the whole room, turning her gaze from one Starfire to another, one by one. "Chaos," she said, and I realized that she was addressing the new Starfire, the one in black, torn clothes. "What're you doing here?"

"Her shadows disappeared," Lust said coolly.

"Lust…" Raven laughed quietly. She cast a quick glance at me. "I hope you didn't cause any trouble…?"

Lust returned her sly smile and began to walk out the door.

"Now," Raven continued. "Robin, we have to go. The time is up. Has been for about ten minutes, actually, so I'm surprised that you even managed to wake Innocence up, even how… strange… your method was."

I felt a blush spread across my face and grinned stupidly. I shrugged. "Maybe we _should_ go."

"You should." Compassion said loudly, standing forgotten with Harmony, Lust and Chaos. "Go, that is."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Innocence's white glove resting there. "They are both right. You shall leave now…?"

I nodded.

She put something in my hand, and I realized that it was my glove. I had evidently forgotten to put it back on, with all of the… uh… happenings.

I put it on hastily and turned to Raven. "Let's go."

However, to my surprise she stood firm in the doorway with a smug smile stretched across her face. She tilted her head to the side and blinked with fake innocence. What was going on _now_?


	18. Happy, Just Because

**Eighteenth Chapter: Happy, Just Because**

"Raven, let's go!" I said again.

She shook her head slightly. "Tut tut," she laughed giddily.

Laughed?_ Giddily_? Something weird was **definitely** going on.

"Don't you have someone to say goodbye to?" She asked, her voice playful. She pointed behind me.

I turned around and my face burned with a blush. Innocence stood there, talking to Compassion in an undertone. I glanced back at Raven doubtfully.

She still stood there with her arms crossed. I sighed and turned to Innocence again. With one quick motion I stepped closer, kissed her cheek lightly, turned to the door, and walked past Raven as fast as I could.

I heard her laugh just as something broke behind me. It was then that I realized; Raven's strong emotions were _all_ dangerous no matter what they were, and those objects that she had broken… it was because she was, well, _happ_y.

Happy for Starfire, obviously, and also happy for both of us- Starfire _and_ me.

But **why**?

Her voice rang out, "Robin, watch it!"

The warning came too late. I fell down the first flight of stairs and landed, miraculously, on my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, floating down to me.

"No," I said slowly. She was about to talk when I cut her off. "I'm not okay. I'm great!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Happy, we're going to have to go. Just close your eyes and chant what I always say."

I nodded and obliged. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."


	19. She's Back

**Nineteenth Chapter: She's Back**

I felt that same falling feeling as before. Only this time I knew that there would be solid ground to land on, and instead of dropping I felt like I was flying.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the Infirmary, lying on one of the beds. Raven was brushing herself off a few feet to my left, and Starfire was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Starfi-"

"You, little green dude! The idiot's up!"

I blinked and refocused my vision. Cyborg was leaning against the doorframe just as Lust had in Starfire's mind. What had he said? '_Idiot_'?

"Seriously?" I heard Beast Boy yell. He scrambled in through the door and screeched to a halt in front of my bed. "Hey…"

I looked at him closely. His voice was cold and not filled with humor like usual.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

Cyborg pushed him out of the way with one hand and smiled like he knew something that I didn't. "Nothing! He's just a little agitated from earlier, but I'm sure he's glad to see you awake. Right, BB?"

Beast Boy mumbled something distantly and looked away.

"Hey," Raven said suddenly. "She's back, Robin."

"Starfire's-"

She nodded with a grin.

I leaped up from my bed and raced to Starfire's bed on the other half of the room. She didn't seem to be moving at all. I turned to Raven. "But she's-"

"Give her a minute." She answered. And then she looked at me with yet another mischievous smile. "Or maybe you should wake her up again, like you did before?"

I opened my mouth to argue when a quiet voice mumbled, "Robin?"


	20. Robin?

**Twentieth Chapter: "Robin?"**

"_Robin?"_

My heart skipped a beat as I looked down at Starfire. She opened her eyes and groaned softly. Another beat missed.

"Hey! Star!" Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Welcome back to reality, little lady!" Cyborg beamed.

She sat up gingerly. "How did I…" Her voice faded. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "You were… in my mind?"

"Hunh?" Beast Boy said.

"Nothing, nothing." Raven interrupted. She pushed the two toward the door. "Leave them be." She whispered. Cyborg nodded and giggled, but Beast Boy just sort of glared at me while still trying to smile at Starfire. When the door closed behind them, I turned my attention back to her.

"Robin…"

I smiled weakly, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Star, it's just that… well…" I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I… well… that is…you know… I just wanted to…uh…your emotions, they-"

"Robin," she said again, this time a little louder. "I am _not_ angry with you."

I held my awkward smile. "Thanks, Star."

"But…"

I jerked my eyes to the floor. '_But…_' what?

"Robin…"

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"I simply desire to know if your kiss was an attempt to save Innocence's –my life, or if…"

Or if it actually meant something? She didn't want to say it. _I_ didn't want to say it, either. But one of us would have to, wouldn't we?

"_Is it that you don't want to kiss her because you do not like her that way, or is it that you don't want to kiss her because you fear her learning the truth?_" Chaos had said.

But it was so much harder to talk to the actual Starfire, not just pieces and parts of her feelings!

"Robin," she said for the fourth time. I braced myself. "I understand. If you do not wish to answer because you do not want to hurt my feelings, I understand."

My head snapped up. "Starfire, no, it's not that!"

She looked at me innocently, and I groaned inside my head. I was just sinking myself deeper and deeper into this pit of quicksand, wasn't I?

And I knew it was time to dig myself out.


	21. Everything

**Twenty-First Chapter: Everything**

Without further hesitation, without further time to think about it and convince myself to do otherwise, I took her hand and spoke.

"Starfire, I… I _did_ mean it. It wasn't just an attempt to save your life. Well, it was, but I wouldn't have kissed just anybody."

Her eyes brightened.

"And when Chaos was talking about why I didn't want to do it in the first place, I realized that I just didn't want to face rejection. I… I didn't want to lose you."

She began to smile, and I felt her hand tighten on mine.

"So, I have to apologize for getting a little… carried away, if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I, too, have to apologize."

I blinked. "For what? I was the one who-"

"No; you misunderstood me. I must apologize firstly for my emotions also getting the 'carried away.' I didn't mean for you to have to meet Lust or Irritated or even Chaos, and I most certainly did not mean for Chaos to persuade you to… act as you did. But I also must apologize for doubting you, and for being selfish. When I awoke, I thought for a moment that you might not have meant anything with the kiss, and…"

I smiled. "Starfire, you're forgiven. I doubted myself just as I did when I was Slade's apprentice. It's good to finally have you back, okay? Let's leave it at that, and forget everything that happened."

Her face dropped. "Everything?" she asked meekly.

"No," I smiled and stood. "I take it back. Definitely not _everything_."


	22. Girlfriend

**Twenty-Second Chapter: Girlfriend?**

I helped her to her feet. We stood there in an awkward silence.

"Robin-"

"Starfire-"

We both stopped, and then laughed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

She looked at the floor. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Starfire," I said softly.

"I was merely wondering if the 'girlfriend' applies to me now…"

I looked at her for a minute, then raised my hand and lifted her chin. She seemed surprised, and actually, so was I. Only I was completely _astounded_ at my impulsiveness.

"Robin?" she asked.

I shook my head and smile seriously, then felt my eyes close and my head lower to meet my lips with hers.

After a moment, I thought I heard a door slide open. I pulled away from her and opened my eyes.

"So," Came Beast Boy's voice. I looked over at the doorway and saw him standing in the doorway with Raven leaning against the door wearing a sly expression and Cyborg grinning like an idiot. I felt my face redden.

"So, what?" I prodded, still gently holding Star's chin. He winked.

"When's the wedding?"


End file.
